trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
FabulousUllage
Aakaris Vedaii My first troll character! Whoo... So how to describe this silly little girl. Well... She's a ditz. She's not quite an idiot, but she's not known for her superior cognitive abilities, either. A little slow on the uptake would be a better description. Despite this, you can rely on her at any time- In fact, she sort of expects to be relied upon for moral support or a little pick-me-up, as Aakaris is (at least to everybody she knows) a happy, fun, unworried girl. She sort of views her own happiness as unimportant- whatever it takes to make the other person happy? She'll do it, unless it too directly goes against what she wants, or what she can actually do. She views this as a job, almost- Kara can not be sad, because everybody is relying on her to be happy. Or... so she thinks. She has a bad habit of overdramaticating things, to herself, when she's in a mood where she worries. She's a notorious worrier on the inside- Always concerned about one person or the next, always concerned if she's doing things right... she sort of has a low self esteem. But all of this is not entirely her fault- her Lusus brought this upon her by being so ridiculously overprotective, you wouldn't even know. She had a lot of time alone to her thought processes, although this isn't necessarily bad. (One thing her Lusus excelled in was keeping her from things that would give her the experience in the world that would be necessary to fall into a full-blown depression, or something silly like that.) She has a bit of an iron hide- she usually just lets insults fly over her head, instead of replying in kind. In fact, she thinks saying something is 'stupid' is rude to that something. And the 'something' in question, was the caste system. Yes. She is being polite to the caste system. An ideal. Some would call her hopeless. And yeah, you could say that she has the mentality of a five year old, (uh, human years, not alternian solar sweeps) but that wouldn't be altogether true. I would just call her a naive girl who cares far too much. ... Also, HOW DOES THE SUMMARY END UP LONGER THAN THE ACTUAL INTRODUCTION DOWN THERE? f a c e P A L M. Stupid paragraph-writing habits. Oh, and about her name, the reason why she hates it IS BECAUSE of the fact that it has 7 letters. Why she calls herself Kara, I have no real idea.... she probably just likes that name. Like I do. Hehe. I'll probably throw some more notes down here when I feel like it. Oh the irony.... You know there's irony here. Because Veriama loves irony. But you're gonna have to find it out for yourself. Session Info -Joined OMEGA CHAIN after the proddings of AV -Spoke with AK, befriended him quickly. -Brought AK into the medium. -Was brought into the medium by EZ -Spoke to various other members of the team -Noticed a memo left by DP, posted in it. -Spoke to AV, started to rely on her for emotional support. -Spoke to DP, resolved to be his friend whether he liked it or not. -Spoke to SP, was interrogated successfully. -Watched as SP was brought into the medium. -Waiting around for SP to catch up. -Urrrr what else. Be the Naive Girl. Your name is AAKARIS VEDAII, and you sort of really don't like that name. You often tell people your name is KARA, instead. You have many interests, those prominent are PLAYING GAMES, ROLEPLAYING, and TALKING TO PEOPLE. Your blood is a rather ordinary shade of AQUA GREEN.(Okay, it's not ordinary in the least, but you like to think it is.) You enjoy having your hair dyed purple, although the color pretty much wears off at the ends of your hair. Your favorite colors are PURPLE and PINK, and you often can't choose between them. You tend to get easily flustered when people are being mean to each other, and you are somewhat of a doormat in that respect. You also have a stunning lack of an EGO, and you end up TRYING TOO HARD a lot. Yeah, admittedly, you are SORT OF AN IDIOT, but you really don't want anybody to notice that. Aside from all of that, you like collecting PLUSHIES and other soft things for your hive. It isn't uncommon for you to step on one, as your room is SORT OF DISORDERLY. Your lusus is extremely rare in that it is a HORNED WOLF, the likes of which not seen as a lusus for many, many years. You ADORE your lusus, despite its rather OVERPROTECTIVE habits. You can rarely do any EXTREME ROLEPLAYING when it's around! (You love EXTREME ROLEPLAYING, and haven't had an accident with it, either!) You don't really like fighting, and you would have normally kept everything out of your STRIFE SPECIBUS, but on accident... you sort of put a sword in it. DARN IT! You don't even know how to use the thing. Unlike other trolls, you have never HAD A NIGHTMARE IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE. Which is a good thing! Probably. You have no powers. None. Whatsoever. IT'S FUN TO PRETEND, THOUGH. If anything, your power is to be extremely NAIVE. Your fetch modi is ARRAY, because your lusus would not even THINK of letting you have anytihng less safe! He can get a TEENSY BIT WAY TOO OVERBEARING sometimes, but that's okay. Your chumhandle is fabulousUllage, and Despite clearly not knowing what your chUmhandle means, yoU hopeFUlly type in a smart and intimidating way. :3 Not that yoU want to be intimidating! O: That woUld be mean. Several people make it their business to protect you, among those tippingBalance, (who is.... your moirail, of sorts?) and your lusus. You currently have nothing else in any other quadrant. KARA-REAL-FINAL.png|D'awww. kara-dream.png|You know this is cute. YOU KNOW IT IS. kara-heromode-attacccck.png|IslashyerheadinhalF!! :333 kara-dreamself-be-adorable.png|Let's waste time by looking oUt oF this window! O: karasleep1.png|Zzzzz.... Category:Troll Category:Team Omega Category:Female Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Veriama